


The Panther Prince & the Gold Tailor

by Calligraphy



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage, Matchmaking, Moral Lessons, Romance, Slash, Spin-Off, True Love, fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince and a very talented tailor. Together they found love with one another. But it wasn't through courtship that they grew romantic feelings for each other. Their love came to be through a very interesting series of events. What were those events exactly? Well there isn't much point to a story if you tell the ending from the start. Follow me as we delve into this love story unlike any other!





	

_Once upon a time, in the modern day metropolis of **Wakanda York** , there lived two very different men. The first man is a handsome, dark skinned gentleman known as **Prince T'Challa**. He is the only son of the **royal Panther Clan** family that rules Wakanda York, and very soon the prince will become the king once his father **King T'Chaka** passes on his crown to his dear son. Despite coming from a powerful monarchy T'Challa is a fair ruler and servant to his people and would do anything for them. The second man is a hardworking, fairer skinned chap named **Peter Parker**. He is the son of two great tailor's who, after dying one week apart from one another, was given his parent's tailor establishment called **The Golden Weaver Shoppe**. Peter lives mostly in the tailor store but he always finds time to visit his only living family, uncle **Ben Parker** and aunt **May Parker** , who he loves with all of his heart. Two men, two different statuses in life and two worlds apart. Yet...they fell in love. _

_How, you ask? How could two men who seem to have nothing in common whatsoever on the surface possibly become friends, led alone find love? Well on the surface yes – it does seem like they have nothing in common. However surfaces are only the top. You have to go deeper to find what a person is really about. And as we go through this story you will find that the attraction between prince and tailor is clear as a crystal decanter of water._

_It all began one day when a royal announcer came to the town square in upstate Wakanda York, which is where Peter lives. The royal announcer made an announcement that **the prince is calling out to all of the tailor's in the metropolis to send a fabric of their work, so that he may decide on who to commission as the tailor to make his robes that he will wear for his coronation as king coming in one month**. Every seamstress and seamster from all over Wakanda York were ecstatic by such a glorious opportunity to not only bolster their career in tailoring but also to meet the monarch of their nation. Immediately everyone started going to work and crafted their best fabrics from the best materials of silk, cashmere wool, satin, chenille and down feather. At first Peter was unsure of competing for this most prestigious of glories but some coaxing from his aunt and uncle convinced him. And with his resolve set to hopefully win this battle of needlework, Peter used his secret tool. The very thing that is what made his parents such famous tailor's. _

_For you see, the Golden Weaver Shoppe doesn't get 'golden' in it's name merely for show. And 'weaver' plays a symbolic meaning in the name, too. Peter's mother and father are actually descendants from the bygone **Golden Silk Orb-Weaver clan**. What made this clan so esteemed is that it's people were blessed with the ability to weave silk of pure gold from their fingers. They either used their threads for medicinal purposes and create durable stitches, tailor gorgeous clothes or even craft armor stronger than steel. But greedy merchants or envious craftsmen would hunt down the people of this once thriving race and either work them until they died or kill them outright. Peter and his parents were fortunate enough to escape thanks to the aid of a mysterious old woman, and that was how they found a new home in Wakanda York. Peter's parents continued to use their blessed skill for their tailoring business, and when Peter came of age they taught him how to use his beautiful silk as well. They also taught him to be weary of those who would use him as a means to an end, and to never reveal his craft to no one he couldn't trust. And from the death of his parents Peter became the sole remaining descendant of the Golden Silk Orb-Weaver clan. Though it was something of a lonely existence, being the only one of your kind, he still had his aunt and uncle. _

_And so Peter decided that, in the name of his late clan, that he would create a fabric from the best golden silk that his fingertips could weave. After he finished creating his fabric and personally delivered it to the grand **Panthera Pardus Chateau**. Later that day Prince T'Challa thoroughly examined every piece of fabric, a total of 300,000 fabrics, from every seamster and seamstress. Some were good, some were better and some were very creative. But none of them had truly caught his eye until he got to the last box with the fabric sample made from Peter Parker. And as he ran his palm over the luminous golden fabric that had a feel softer than down feathers but felt as strong as polyester, he realized something. This was no mere gold colored silk. This was actual gold! How shocking and unprecedented, thought the prince. A tailor who can truly spin gold into fabric material. But how is this possible, he mentally questioned, and why is this not something spoken of among the city? T'Challa sought the advice of his father and even showed him the fabric, asking if he had ever seen anything like this. Wise as his father was King T'Chaka could not give his son a proper answer, but he gave an alternate suggestion and a bit of advice. The suggestion – go to the **Temple of Bastet** and ask for her advice on how a tailor can spin gold into fabric. And the advice – do not share this knowledge with anyone and don't make his announcement of the tailor he chooses until he gets Bastet's council. T'Challa heeded his father's advice and went to the sacred temple. _

_There, at the Temple of Bastet, the young prince beseeches to the feline goddess who blesses his family and all those of his nation. In a swirl of mist the regal, humanoid cat form of **Bastet** appeared before T'Challa. She greeted him, voice warm like a mother's and sweet as fresh honey, and asked how she could help the young prince. T'Challa then showed the gold fabric and explained to her that a tailor had delivered the sample to him to compete for the honor of tailoring his coronation robes. Bastet took hold of the sample fabric, tracing the glittery outlines of it with a sharp claw, and then smiled a wide feline smile. The goddess explained to T'Challa that he was given fabric made from the fingers of a descendant of the ancient, thought to be extinct clan of the Golden Silk Orb-Weaver. She further explained that only they are capable of spinning gold into soft fabric, and that to receive this fabric is a great honor only few can boast. However this skill is also a curse for members of the clan because long ago they were hunted down either to be forced to make gold silk until they died from being overworked or were killed by those who were jealous of their superior needlework skill. So Bastet told her disciple that, if he wishes to seek out this descendant, he must do so with the utmost caution and respect of their privacy. An Orb-Weaver will only reveal it's skill to someone it can trust and that trust must be earned. T'Challa, again, heeded the words of wisdom and left the temple to tell his father what the feline goddess told him and that he has decided to choose the tailor who sent him the gold fabric and also to learn more about the Golden Silk Orb-Weaver clan. His father respected his son's decision and asked him the name of this tailor. And with a smile on his face and a near purr of elation he said the name; Peter Parker. _

_Come the dawn of the next day Peter was going about his usual routine until he heard the bell of the store's front jingle as someone opened the door. Thinking it was a customer Peter went to the front to greet the person but stopped short when he saw that it was a servant of the Panther Clan. And from her bald head and the tattoos she wore, she was a captain of the **Dora Milaje** that serves as the guards of the monarchy. The guard, who introduced herself as **Aneka** , said that Prince T'Challa had chosen him to tailor his coronation robes and that he is ordered to come to the Panthera Pardus Chateau at once. Peter gladly agreed, and after bidding his aunt and uncle goodbye left. _

_The young tailor found himself entranced by the glorious castle that housed the royal family. He has seen paintings and picture of it, has even seen it from a far away view when he goes to the rooftops to find inspiration for his work, but never has he gotten so close to it. Certainly not as close as the front of the grand doors. Then as Aneka pushed the doors open Peter could hardly believe that was walking into the castle. And as soon as he got to another set of grand doors Aneka once again pushed them open to reveal the throne room, and also where Prince T'Challa himself was sitting on his throne made of pure vibranium. Peter bowed respectfully to the prince and expressed his honor at being chosen. The prince smiled kindly and stepped down from his throne and told the young tailor that he needn't be so formal, and that it is he who is honored to have a person of such great skill despite their young age create his robes for coronation. Peter blushed at the high praise but was able to keep a level head none the less, and asked the prince when he should start on the robes. T'Challa replied by explaining special condition he has for the process of the tailoring. **From tomorrow onward to the day of coronation Peter shall spend the next month working on the tailoring job with one piece of progress a day. And after completing the bit of progress he will spend the rest of the day conversing with T'Challa so that they can get to know one another**. Peter was surprised by the conditions but none the less agreed to them, and with that said the prince escorted the young tailor to his temporary living quarters. _

_But, unbeknownst to the men, a figure was watching them all the while from outside a stained glass window. This figure, hidden under a green cloak, seemed to be a beggar looking for a handout. However in reality this was actually the disguise of **Loki Laufeyson, and he is the powerful trickster Prince of Lies**. Loki is the adopted son of another great monarchy from the far off land of **New Asgard** and is the younger brother of the new king **Thor Odison**. Despite being adopted and sharing no blood relation Loki and Thor care deeply for each other and have always looked out for one another, be it in battle or in social settings. And for Loki that meant looking out for anyone who would seek outdo his brother. Recently his attention has been drawn to the tailor known as Peter Parker and this golden fabric he has made for the prince of Wakanda York. This golden fabric was so pure in it's brilliant sheen that it outmatched the long, gold locks of Thor's hair. This was, for Loki at least, an insult to the glorious name of his brother that he could not stand for. And so the disguised trickster left from the castle grounds and began to set up a plan to do away with this boy. _

_For the next twenty nine days things progressed very well in the Panthera Pardus Chateau, and things progressed especially well between T'Challa and Peter. Every day for twenty nine days Peter has done one step of tailing for the robes T'Challa would wear for his coronation. And after completing every step he would speak with the prince, talking about anything and everything from general interests to even their own family backgrounds. As the coronation robes were reaching their completion so was the bond between tailor and prince reaching it's own completion. With every day that passed T'Challa and Peter were talking as more than just worker and employer. They were talking like old friends, perhaps more than old friends. This possibility of a love blossoming between the young men wasn't just shared among the gossiping servants and guards but also among King T'Chaka and uncle Ben and aunt May as the couple came to visit their nephew. They discussed the idea of T'Challa and Peter pursuing a potentially romantic relationship and all agreed that, if they should do it, they would be fully supportive of the pair. And the more T'Challa and Peter interacted as the final hours counted down to the former's coronation day the more likely it seemed that **love would bloom**. _

_For his part, Peter found that it was very easy to talk to T'Challa and found him to be humble and down to earth regardless of his status. He was also honest and generous to his people making Peter even more proud to be one of his subjects. But as the thought of being more than just a subject kept popping into his mind Peter found himself unsure. Though he couldn't deny that he would like the idea of waking up to such a kind, handsome prince for a husband there was one thing that made him unsure of whether or not to pursue the idea. He would have to tell T'Challa that he was an Orb-Weaver descendant. But he didn't know if that would change things between them for the better or worse. Though it could go either way, **the young tailor found himself leaning more towards the idea of telling the prince who he really is than keeping it a secret**. Meanwhile T'Challa found himself becoming more and more charmed by Peter with every passing moment. Despite being a person of middle class he was highly intelligent in the fields of science, mathematics and astrology and even proved to be a capable fighter when T'Challa asked him to spar one day. Peter had proven himself in more ways than many fellow elites that the young prince knew and he found himself fortunate to be able to know him. And he hoped that his good fortune would continue to the point that Peter would feel open enough to tell him that he is a member of the Golden Silk Orb-Weaver clan. If he did, **T'Challa decided that he would propose to Peter and ask for his hand**. And if he didn't, he was happy to let their relationship be a platonic one. _

_However when the night before the thirtieth day came with it came that same green cloak, sneaking up to the terrace of Peter's sleeping quarters in the castle. The figure under that green cloak entered through the unlocked terrace doors and approached Peter's bedside. The young man, as if through some divine sense, felt himself being watched by a person looming over him which caused him to immediately awaken. When he turned to see who it was and started to attack the figure waved a hand over his head and a rain of green mist descended upon him. Peter soon felt drowsy and he fell to sleep once again. Grinning from under his cloak the figure tossed Peter over his shoulder and left the castle the same way he came in._

_Come the morning of his coronation day T'Challa woke up with the brightest of smiles and felt a great joy. Today he would be crowned king to his people and lead them into a new generation of success. And perhaps today Peter would be riding the waves of success with him as his new consort. But when he came down to the breakfast hall he did not see the young tailor there, eating the royal chef's cooking with great delight. This was very confusing for T'Challa as Peter was the only other person who got up early. So he went to the tailor's workshop to see if the other man was there working. But there was no sign of him there either, and his creation was still covered as it was yesterday. At this point T'Challa was steadily growing very worried. And when Captain Aneka of the Dora Milaje approached her prince with an expression etched in worry T'Challa's own concern increased by the pound. Aneka only asked that her prince come to the throne room, where his father and the aunt and uncle of Peter await him. Wasting no time the prince immediately rushed to the throne room, barreling past servants preparing for the coronation while his mind was assuming one bad scenario after another. When he got to the room T'Challa saw Ben Parker comforting his wife while T'Chaka looked at his son with the saddest of frowns. He told T'Challa, as gently as a father could, that at some time in the night Peter was kidnapped from his bedroom and there were no traces left. The shock was so great T'Challa only heard white noise while he felt his whole body go numb. And when he snapped out of his stupor he rushed to the bedroom in hopes of finding Peter, praying that this was all a cruel joke. But it was not a joke. **Peter was definitely gone**._

_T'Challa collapsed onto the canopy bed where Peter slept and did something almost no one has ever seen the prince do since his mother died. He broke down and cried. For a second time he lost someone dear to him only unlike the case with his mother he never told Peter how important he has become to him in the span of a month. Very quickly though the tears dried up and sorrow became fury. Revenge would be his, T'Challa thought, and justice would befall heavily onto the person who dared to steal the tailor – **his** tailor – away from him. But before T'Challa could leave to plan a full on battle strategy a voice from behind stopped him. He turned around and saw **a woman with silver-gray hair wearing fine black silks with an odd red colored web like pattern and a red cloth wrapped around her eyes, obviously showing that she was blind**. T'Challa demanded to know who the woman was, assuming at first that she was the one who kidnapped Peter or was at least a conspirator relying a message for ransom. However the woman, who's voice was smooth and calm despite the anger in his own voice, replied that she had nothing to do with Peter's kidnapping but she did bare witness to it. And further more she knew just where T'Challa can look in order to find him, but she also warned him that he would need to be prepared to die as a prince and never be king if he truly wishes to save Peter. Without hesitation T'Challa agreed and practically begged the woman to tell him where to find his tailor. The woman told T'Challa where to look and wished him luck on his journey to which the prince thanked her and left to prepare for his leave. As T'Challa mounted his personal mare he told his father to stall for the ceremony as long as possible until he returns with Peter. T'Chaka promised to do his best and also wished his son the best as did Ben and May. When the older folk asked the young man where he was going to find Peter he said the name of the location the strange old woman gave him – **the Battleground Ruins** , deserted area outside of the city where many epic fights took place before peace was finally found and the land was left to rot. _

_When Peter finally woke up from his forced slumber, he found that he was in a giant arena pit. The stone stands where spectators would sit were either covered in a noticeably thick layer of dust, cracked or had very large chips of stone missing. When he moved to stand Peter heard a clanging noise and looked to see that his ankle had a chain that kept him from going much further. Peter now felt his heart racing, not liking at all how this situation looked. He called out to someone, anyone, who may be near by to help him out. And then he heard a response. Well not exactly a response but a sound that proved someone else was here._

_It was a chuckle from a baritone voice. Peter looked up in the direction of the chuckle and saw someone coming out from the shadows onto the top row of the stands. It was a man with fair, almost pale, skin and long dark tresses wearing gold and green silks. Peter asked the man to help free him from the restraining chains. But instead of coming down to help the man instead chuckled once again. He stated that it would make backwards sense for him to release the young man since it was he who put Peter there. Eyes bulging in shock and mouth hung open with equal surprise Peter could barely manage to ask who the man was and why he would do this. The man introduced himself as Loki Laufeyson and said that it isn't so much as what Peter did to him, but what his gold silk does to the image of his beloved brother Thor. Loki does not appreciate someone who spins gold that rivals the golden shade of his brother's famous hair in an attempt to show him up. Peter immediately states that he had no intention of showing up the King of New Asgard in any way and that he respects the king. Loki, however, does not believe his words and makes a loud whistle. And the whistle is answered by a **low, fearsome growl**._

_Peter turned around and was horrified to see a pair of red eyes glaring at him from the entrance where probably lions or warriors were released into the arena. And slowly the owner of the red eyes began to step out from the dark hole. The ground rumbled as heavy footsteps came closer and closer to Peter. Soon he saw that it was **a large, eight legged grey horse that was the size of a bear wearing steel face armor with a single sharp horn in the middle glaring down at him**. All the young man could feel in that moment was terror and regret. Terror because, obviously, he was about to trampled or eaten alive. And regret because he had not made the last of his finishing touches for T'Challa's robes for the coronation...or told the prince how he felt. Then as the beast began to take a brisk run over to Peter, ready to impale him with it's armor horn, **a loud voice bellowed the word 'stop'**. _

_Both the tailor and the trickster looked to see who shouted that word and saw T'Challa coming in on horseback and had his faithful mare leap into the arena, landing on her hooves right in front of Peter. The young man gasped in shock and then smiled in relief at the sight of the prince. T'Challa dismounted from his horse and rushed to Peter's side, **embracing him in his arms**. The prince checked to make sure that he wasn't hurt and Peter assured that he was alright. Now reassured that the young man was alright T'Challa stood up and looked at the man at the top row of the stands. He demanded to know who he was and why he kidnapped Peter. Loki introduced himself once again and repeated his motives for kidnapping the tailor. T'Challa immediately spoke in Peter's defense and states that he was not using his skill so that his gold silk could outshine Thor. But again Loki did not believe the words said to him, and asked how could someone so ordinary could even attempt a trick to create fabric from pure gold. All the while the eight legged horse kept approaching but kicks from the prince's brave mare kept it at bay from attacking her master or the tailor he was protecting. T'Challa further argued that Peter was not a mere ordinary person and that his skill of crafting gold silk was something he was born with, not a trick he made to upstage Loki's older brother. This shocked both Loki and Peter for different reasons. Loki because he did not expect to hear this on the behalf of a common tailor, and Peter because it was apparent that T'Challa knew his secret even though he never told him. And while he wanted to ask how now wasn't the time or place. _

_So Loki stepped down a few stand rows and looked T'Challa dead in the eye and told him to tell him how Peter is not ordinary. Told him to say how is it that Peter was born with such an ability to weave gold into silk. And if the reason was valid then he would spare them both. And if he would not tell... **they would perish**. Now the prince found himself between a rock and hard place. The rock was that if he told Loki the truth then he and Peter would be spared. But the hard place was, if he did that, then Peter would not trust him for blurting out his secret. The prince looked at the tailor as if to silently ask his opinion. Though he looked unsure Peter nodded in a slow, solemn motion that T'Challa could speak the truth. However, even with the young man's permission, T'Challa could not bring himself to do it. He wanted to earn Peter's trust and prove that he could take his secret to his grave. And that thought made him remember the mysterious woman's words, **be ready to die as a prince and never be king**. So if dying in order to keep the secret of one he held so dear was his fate then T'Challa would accept it. He turned back to Loki and said that he could not tell him the reason for Peter's skill. Loki narrowed his eyes at the dark skinned young man and said in a cold voice that they had sealed their fate. With another whistle the giant horse charged at the two young men with it's horn to impale them both. _

_The mare stood her ground to act as a last line of defense for the prince and tailor, but both Peter and T'Challa knew that their end was inevitable. So in what was sure to be their last moment they embraced each other and held on for dear life. Their eyes closed shut as they waited for the horrifying death to come._

_But, nothing happened. They felt not the poke of a steel horn, didn't feel tough hooves trample them or anything. But they did hear what sounded like affectionate neighs. Daring themselves to open their eyes Peter and T'Challa looked up to see that the eight legged horse, who they could now see was a stallion, was actually flirting with the mare T'Challa rode in on. Greatly confused by this they looked up to Loki, who did not seem to be disappointed by this turn of events. He actually seemed to be happy and was smiling at the scene. Peter found his voice to speak and flat out asked what is going on. And Loki merely said that it is best for his friends to explain, then gestured to the same tunnel that the eight legged horse came out of. The pair looked towards where the Prince of Lies pointed and out from the tunnel appeared none other than Bastet and the mysterious old woman that T'Challa saw in Peter's room. However for the tailor himself the woman was no mystery at all. His eyes widened with recognition as he exclaimed in shock and pointed at the woman. The woman smiled and greeted Peter in that same smooth and calm voice. The prince asked how Peter knew her, and the woman answered that she was the one who had saved Peter and his family from the massacre of his people many years ago and introduced herself as **Madame Web, high priestess of the Golden Silk Orb-Weaver clan**. _

_T'Challa then turned to Bastet and asked her what is it that goes on in this most confusing of situations. The feline goddess chuckled and began to explain to her disciple. After T'Challa had shown her the golden fabric she knew that it was a sign from destiny that he was meant to be with the maker of that fabric, Peter Parker. And that a union between them would bring about a whole new age of prosperity greater than any rule he could have a solo king. She knew that T'Challa would grow an affection for Peter as they spent those thirty days together, but the goddess wanted to see if his affection was deep and genuine. So with the help of Madame Web and Loki Bastet arranged for this little test to see if T'Challa truly did love Peter enough to be willing to keep his secret even if it meant death. And to their pride the prince had passed._

_Both of the young men were extremely shocked by this. It was certainly not something they were expecting to hear. But now as they processed all of this information they could only laugh. They didn't know if it was laughter of relief or laughter at the irony of the whole situation. They just laughed. And once their laughter ended Peter and T'Challa looked upon one another, eyes showing renewed affection. Peter then told T'Challa that he was an Orb-Weaver descendant, but was afraid to tell him because he feared their relationship would change. And T'Challa told him that he knew Peter's heritage after speaking with Bastet about his suspicions of the gold fabric, but kept his secret so that he could earn his trust and get him to speak his secret on his own time. The tailor was very touched by the prince's sincerity and hugged him close and T'Challa hugged him back. And while they could stay like this forever...a gentle reminder from Madame Web told them that they would be late for T'Challa's coronation. And after prying T'Challa's mare away from Loki's eight legged stallion they rushed to the Panthera Pardus Chateau._

_Luckily the two made it back with enough time for Peter to make the final touches for T'Challa's ceremonial robes and for T'Challa to comfort his dear father who was almost physically sick with worry. After both young men explained everything about Bastet, Loki and Madame Web's plan the adults in relief and said that if they truly wish to become a couple then both Peter and T'Challa have their support. The young men were very pleased by this and T'Challa asked if Peter would wish to stand by his side at his coronation so that he can make a second, happy announcement. The young man said that he would be honored to stand by him but he has no proper attire to wear. And it's then that T'Challa reveals a surprise of his own that he had his own royal tailor's work on. A surprise that makes Peter a very happy young man._

_And so the ceremony started, albeit a bit late, and the once Prince T'Challa was officially crowned King T'Challa. The crowd roared and raved with cheers at their new ruler and clapped so loud it was like indoor thunder. They were all especially bedazzled by his coronation robes – **a form fitting black tunic, matching colored trousers with golden trim on the hemlines and a long gold cape with a black tribal emblem of a panther printed on it**. Truly the tailor of the Golden Weaver Shoppe proved his skill was a cut above the rest. T'Challa then made his first announcement as king. As quickly as he has been crowned he has found himself a consort who shall rule by his side. And from behind the curtains stepped Peter Parker – **who was dressed in a fine long blue tunic with black and white spider web patterns on the sleeves and back of the tunic, a red sash around his waist and a large red spider emblem embellished on the front. The crowd went into an even greater frenzy of cheering and hailed the names of their new king and prince consort.** _

_In the background T'Chaka, Ben and May clapped and shared happy tears of joy. And far behind them Bastet and Madame Web stood in the shadows, also clapping at the sight of their newly wedded disciples. Madame Web then asked Bastet why they had to go about such a convoluted scheme to have T'Challa prove his love to Peter, to which the goddess gave a hardy laugh and blamed her catty nature for making such a plan as it is only natural for her to like doing things in a wild way._

_Meanwhile, far off in New Asgard, Loki returned from his little adventure with his loyal eight legged stallion **Sleipnir** and was greeted by his older brother Thor. After sharing an affectionate hug Thor asked his younger brother why he was gone for so long. Loki merely grinned and said that he was just doing what he does best – making mischief. _

_Well that's the story! **King T'Challa and Prince Consort Peter** would go on to rule Wakanda York for many glorious years, and had even adopted an orphan child named **Miles Morales** who was the son they never had. Even after they passed away and Miles became king their epic love story was told to generation after generation. And the moral of this fable? **No matter how opposite two people are, true love is golden.** _

** _The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this story here. Well you can just think of it as a super last minute Black Friday gift! I hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> This idea was inspired by a friend of mine, and is loosely based on the Rumpelstiltskin fable.


End file.
